The Elements
by AyameWolfess
Summary: Five girls find out that they are more then just mutants, but the key to helping the world as a whole, mutants and humans, to survive the next Armageddon.


"Miss. Rose…Miss. Banks is here to see you," said her butler.

Evelyn turned and smiled. She looked at herself in the mirror and finished with her eyeliner.

"Send her right up. She can help me with this," she said.

She turned back to her mirror to finish with her make up. Evelyn Rose was known as one of the most wealthy sixteen year old girls in England and it was all thanks to her adopted parents. She didn't know much about her parents before hand, but the story was her mother died and her grandparents took in their only grandchild. She was tall and lanky, like her mother with short black hair and purple streaks and the strangest blue eyes. Why was that strange? Her family was only known to have brown eyes. She stood up at her mirror and did a slight twirl in her black and purple outfit. It was a short plaid skirt that was black and purple with a black corset. Under the corset, was a purple blouse and hanging from her ears were skulls. She was the true meaning of a goth girl.

When she heard the knock at her door, she turned and opened it. In came an almost completely different girl. She was dressed in bright comfortable clothes. She had pretty red hair and piercing green eyes. She was a bit shorter with an athletic build instead of lanky. She wore rectangle shaped glasses with a silver rim. Today, she was dressed comfortably, a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt that said 'Where's mi lucky charms?'. To many people, it was strange that the two girls were best friends and at the same time it was easily seen.

"So Terra…tell me what do you think of my outfit for America?" she asked with a twirl.

Terra frowned a bit. It was easy to tell that she didn't completely agree with her friend's choice of clothing, make up, or style. Over the years it had changed so much and this was no different. It was a look that would only last a few weeks before she found something else she could fall in love with. Hopefully, it would be something a bit more normal. Terra brushed her hair out of her face, showing that she too was wearing matching earrings.

"I guess it's okay…I mean if you really like being so dark," she said.

Evelyn smiled and ran her fingers through her short hair and did another one of those little twirls.

"I guess I could change it, but something about this look is making me feel more normal," she said.

"You said that when you were into poodle skirts and cats eye glasses, Eve," said Terra, sitting down on her large bed.

"You know me…I believe that being different Is a blessing that we should all stand to try," said Evelyn, falling back next to her, "Are you excited, Terr? A real American school with real American boys!"

Terra felt her cheeks instantly flare. Unlike Evelyn with her model-like beauty, she was more of a Plain Jane. She'd even managed to outgrow her freckles, while Terra had to live with them forever. It was quite unfair. While Terra had went with only one guy, Evelyn had at least seven boyfriends in their short lifespan. It was apparent, that Terra felt odd girl out.

"I guess I am, but boys aren't that important, are they?" she asked.

"Terr, have I taught you nothing? If you don't get anything else in life…get a boyfriend and nothing like that last guy you dated. Elrin Frizenfath was a disgusting pig. You really can do much better then that," replied Evelyn with a sigh.

"I guess," said Terra.

"Love…have I ever steered you wrong?" asked Evelyn with a sigh.

Terra smiled and shook her head. That's one thing Evelyn never did was steer her wrong. In fact, she was the reason her parents had agreed to her moving to America. When they found out about their gifts, it'd only brought the two teenagers closer. They were almost like sisters. Bound by a covenant stronger in their mind then blood.

"Good…now are your bags packed and ready? I'm sure Jewels has put them in the car. He'll beep the hor-" she started and then the sound of a car horn filled their ears, "He's ready. Good bye dreary bedroom and life in England! Hello America!"

Though Terra was sad that they were leaving the only home both knew, she couldn't help but gain some of Evelyn's excitement. It was as if it was contagious. She found herself nodding and climbing out of the bed with a stretch of sore muscles. The two girls ran downstairs and were on their way to something new. An adventure of a life time.

* * *

><p>Name: Evelyn Rose<p>

Age: 15

Height: 5'11

Weight: 132 lbs.

Mother: Savanna Rose(deceased) and Father: Unknown

Grandmother: Brianna Levor-Rose and Grandfather: George Rose

Place of Birth: London, England

Best friend: Terra(Terr) Banks and JuGi(Stuffed Bear she's had since she was seven)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Clothing style: Eccentric

* * *

><p>Hey I started on the other story and then a bunch of stuff happened so I had no idea where I was going. I honestly completely forgot. So I decided to retake a gander at what I'm doing. Each new character I bring in will have a basic description with out a background. There are few twists and turns I'll be adding as we go along. If you have any questions just ask away. The Elements is only beginning and the journey may never truly end.<p> 


End file.
